Once a Ranger - Alternate and Additional Scenes
by Haylie Myers
Summary: Additional scenes for Once a Ranger. Kira and Tori get a moment to catch up again. Kira shares a secret she kept from the team before they part ways. Bridge learns surprising news upon returning home to the future. Companion piece to Dr O's Past, can be read separately.
1. Kira and Tori

**Once a Ranger – Alternate and Additional Scenes**

 _Welcome to my newest story in my Power Rangers Universe. This takes place in the same universe as Dr. O's Past but can be read separately. I wanted to add a few additional scenes to once a ranger to make it fit within my universe I have. I wanted to continue to share what happens to the Dino Thunder rangers in my universe. Dino thunder is one of my favourite seasons and one of the next generations I know the best._

 **Kira and Tori**

One moment when Kira and Tori get a moment to themselves during their mission as Rangers for Operation Overdrive, they have a catch up. It's been a few years since they last saw each other and Kira wants to be able to share her secret with someone.

"Tori, how have you been since I last saw you. That was what three years ago?" Kira asks Tori

"Yeh, it's been a busy few years. I still Teach at the Wind Academy. In my spare time however I design custom surf boards. I'm currently dating Hunter Bradley; he was the Crimson Thunder Ranger" Tori tells her

"Wait Hunter, I thought you liked Blake?" Kira asks Tori slightly confused

"Blake and I didn't work out, with him always away for Factory Blue. We decided to just be friends. I was always close to Hunter; he became my best friend. He was also close to Blake so we became close at first in loss of Blake. As time went by we both developed feelings for each other but neither of us would act on out of respect for Blake. It was actually Blake who gave us the push to get together when he came for a visit and saw how close we had become he wanted us to be happy like he was. He is now married to an old friend of his Leanne" Tori answers

"Well I'm glad to hear your happy, if Hunter makes you happy, that's good. It's not always the one you get first crush on that becomes the one you end up with. That's life" Kira speaks up

"Sounds like your speaking from experience there" Tori questions her

"When I first became a Ranger I had a crush on Trent, our white Ranger. That however never went anywhere. It was actually after one-year reunion when I saw Conner and Ethan again that I realized how I felt for Conner and he felt for me. After that Conner and I got together Conner moved to New York with me to try and get the support there for his soccer camps. Conner and I dated for a year before he proposed and we were married last June" Kira tells her and pulls out the necklace that she keeps hidden and shows Tori her wedding rings.

"Wow, Congratulations" Tori Congratulates her

"Thank you" Kira thanks her

"Conner and I also have a six-month old daughter together. Conner and her have actually been staying in the next town over, where they are out of danger but close enough for me easily visit them" Kira tells her revealing the secret she's been keeping from her fellow Rangers.

"What's your daughter's name?" Tori asks Kira

"Alexis McKnight" Kira answers

"Beautiful name, hope I get to meet her, what about the rest of your team, how are they?" Tori compliments before asking

"Thank you, it's been hard being away from her. Fighting again, but I do it to keep her safe and in that way I can finally understand Dr. O. Dr. O has two kids with his late wife Katherine Hillard she was also a Ranger on his team when they were younger. His kids were living with friends while we were Rangers he didn't tell us about them until after we defeated Measgog. Only Hayley knew about them. We met them then. They now live with Dr. O. Dr. O is currently dating Hayley. They have been together for a couple of years now. The kids love Hayley they've known her their whole lives. Ethan has a son two weeks younger than Alexis, Jasper James. Trent I'm not sure about, I think he might have a girlfriend. You'd have to ask Dr. O he's friends with Trent's parents. What about your team?" Kira answers before asking her the same question

"As I said earlier Blake married an old friend of his Leanne, she is currently pregnant with their first child. Cam is dating this lovely girl Isabel, she's perfect for him honestly. Dustin and Marah just got married this year, with those two thought it would've happened sooner but they weren't ready. We think Shane's dating someone but we don't know he's been very secretive about it" Tori tells Kira

Just then the alarm goes off interrupting anymore conversation.

"Duty calls" Kira says

"Let's go" Tori says as the two get up and start moving towards the command centre for another battle in their renewed battle against evil.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 _Thanks for reading_

 _Hope You enjoyed_

 _Please Review if you get the chance_

 _Haylie Myers_


	2. Epilogue

**Once a Ranger – Alternate and Additional Scenes**

 **OAR – Epilogue scene**

"Hey guys, there's someone I want you all to meet before we our separate ways" Kira informs her fellow Rangers

"Of course" Her fellow Rangers agree

"Spencer, will you let them in" Kira asks the Butler who Kira had told so he could let them in when the time was right.

"I will just go and do that" Spencer answers and goes and collects Kira's family

Conner and baby Alexis enter. Kira walks over to her husband.

"Guys I would like you to meet my Husband Conner McKnight, my fellow Ranger and our daughter Alexis McKnight" Kira introduces them to her fellow Rangers

Tori comes over first, everyone else is still shocked.

"Nice to see you again Conner, Alexis is beautiful" Tori speaks to Conner

"You too Tori, thank you, would you like to hold her" Conner responds

"Yes please" Tori asks

Conner hands Alexis to Tori.

The other Rangers come out of their shock and come over and offer their congratulations.

Tori hands Alexis back to her parents but before long she is being handed around the other Rangers each wanting to hold her.

"Do you have a photo of your team and their families, you said some of teammates also had families of their own?" Tori asks Kira

"Of course" Kira replies getting out the photo she carries with her

"Dr. O and his girlfriend Hayley, Dr. O's kids AJ and Lee" Kira speaks pointing to them before continuing "Adam knows them, the kids lived in Angel Grove for a little while and attend school there. Myself, Conner and Alexis. Our Blue Ranger Ethan and his wife Angela and their son Jasper who is a few weeks younger than Alexis. Lastly our White Ranger Trent" Kira explains pointing the rest of the Rangers and their families.

Bridge gets a look when he sees the photo and speaks up

"There's something familiar about you and team and it's not because we have met before when you came to the future and met myself and my team. We may meet again soon, well it will be soon for me but you it be longer because you will have to take the long and for me I will return to my present"

"Dr. O mentioned you and your team to the past once while we were in still in school. I have a vague memory of a Big Blue Dog talking to us and a team in similar outfits to yours." Kira speaks up wondering if this was the last time they met

"That was my team, but I have no memory of meeting you in past, however seeing as you don't either it, must mean our memories were erased, to allow the present to continue on its path and not affect the future. Why your Dr. O remembers I don't know maybe he wasn't there when we had our memories erased. As I said you did come to come to future to help us or you will but that's time travel for you it's both happened at yet to happen at the time" Bridge rambles on

Kira manages to get the gist of what Bridge is saying. They've met twice before even though she may not remember them but they may still meet again in the future.

"Does anyone else have photos of their teams?" Kira asks changing the subject

Tori brings out one of hers and points outs her teammates and friends in her photo

"There's myself and my boyfriend Hunter, Crimson Thunder Ranger, Hunter's brother Blake Navy Thunder Ranger, Blake's wife Leanne. Dustin, Yellow Wind Ranger and his wife Marah. Cam, Green Samurai Ranger and his girlfriend Isabel. Lastly Shane, Red Wind Ranger"

"That's the others you mentioned" Kira mentions to Tori, looking at the photo and seeing the partners Tori mentioned and recognising Tori's fellow Rangers.

"Well I can't show you mine, it may change the future, just knowing me may change the future but I have to believe the Sentinel Knight knows what he is doing. Anything more is too much, but hey if we meet again in my time I would be able to to show you then and you could meet them as it would then be the present and won't be able to change anything" Bridge rambles

"Ok, well seeing as you can't show yours, wanna see my team" Zander speaks up grabbing a photo of his team and pointing out all the members of his team, he has other photos as well of all their friends and allies as well but decides to just go with the one of his team itself.

"Ok so this my team Nick, Red Ranger, who also happens to be son of Udonna, our White Ranger and Leanbow, the Wolf Warrior. Madison, our Blue Ranger, her sister Vida, our Pink Ranger, her boyfriend Chip, our Yellow Ranger. Daggeron, the Solaris Knight and Clare, Undonna's niece and a Sorceress"

"I suppose it's time to show you my team" Adam speaks up bringing out his photo of his team and their families.

"There's myself and my Tanya, Yellow Zeo Ranger and first Yellow Turbo Ranger, and our son James. Rocky, Second Red Ranger and Blue Zeo Ranger, his wife Aisha, Second Yellow Ranger, and their daughter Kylie. Billy, Original Blue Ranger, his wife Kim, Original Pink Ranger, Their children Riley and Samantha. Jason, Original Red Ranger and Gold Zeo Ranger, his wife Emily, and their son Mark. Tommy and his family you would remember from Kira's phot and if you wanna know what Ranger he was ask him as he's had too many colours. Zack, Original Black Ranger, his wife Trini, Original Yellow Ranger and their daughter Jasmine. Lastly Justin, Blue Turbo Ranger"

"Wow, you guys are all so close to your teams even after such time and have families that are real close, I just cant imagine that far ahead" Mack comments

"It will there before you know it, you will defeat your enemies and win and you wont know what to do with your time and yourselves" Adam tells him

Slowly all they all leave, leaving only the original Overdrive team to continue their mission so all the Veteran Rangers can return to their lives and friends and families.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 _Thanks for reading_

 _Hope you enjoyed_

 _As we saw here a lot of the teams have had families of their own. I originally wrote the families back in 2009. My MM/Z/T families changed the most. Originally I went with the ships that were popular, but in the end in went with mine. I was ok with them to begin with as MM/Z/T aren't my favourite seasons but that's more due to the fact I didn't start watching until 2009. When my friend introduced me to it. He regrets this decision as it became one of major obsessions. It helped me to become the writer I am today even if a lot of it hasn't been written until the last few years. It took reading stories by Pink Wolf Princess for me to accept that its ok to write my ships. This wasn't so great for my friend who originally was the son of Tommy/Kim and became the son of Tommy/Kat. His characters name never changed. Tommy/Kim was his OTP, where I preferred Tommy/Kat or Tommy/Hayley. His character's sister however did change her name was originally Anna Trini Oliver but with the change of mother I wanted to change her middle name and she became Anna Jordan Oliver and I loved this choice. Which worked later when she became AJ._

 _Teams and families_

 _Adam actually shared his team's whole families._

 _Adam and Tanya – James Park born 2001_

 _Tommy and Kat – Anna Jordan Oliver born 1998, Liam Thomas Oliver born 2001 (More about this in my Story 'Dr. O's Past'_

 _Rocky and Aisha – Kylie De Santos born 2002_

 _Billy and Kim – Riley Cranston born 2003, Samantha Cranston born 2004_

 _Jason and Emily – Mark Scott born 1998_

 _Zack and Trini – Jasmine Taylor born 2003_

 _Tori's teams families_

 _Tori and Hunter – Jane Haylie Bradley born 2009, Ryan Steven Bradley born 2011_

 _Blake and Leanne – Liz Bradley born 2008_

 _Cam and Isabel – Todd Watanabe born 2009_

 _Shane – Rachel Clarke born 2010_

 _Dustin and Marah – Derek born 2008_

 _Xander's teams families_

 _(Subject to change if I write another story I have a plot for)_

 _Nick and Madison – Alison Russell born 2010, Laura Russell born 2012_

 _Chip and Vida – James and Abbey Thorn twins born 2009_

 _Xander and Clare – Zack Bly born 2011, Katrina Bly 2013_

 _Operation Overdrive families_

 _Mack and Rose – Marita and Tara Hartford twins born 2013_

 _Will and Ronny – Emma Aston born 2011, Josh Aston born 2012, Kristy Aston born 2015_

 _Dax – Jesse Lo born 2014_

 _Tyzonn and Vella – Nathan born 2010_

 _Bridge's teams and Kira's teams families to come._


	3. Bridge's return

**Once a Ranger – Alternate and Additional Scenes**

 _Last chapter for now but i do have ideas for more and will post them if i get around to writing them._

 **SPD – Future – Return from OAR**

When Bridge returns to future after visiting his family, he heads to SPD.

He checks the database for Conner, Kira and Alexis. There was something familiar about them, they reminded him of his daughter Charlotte who he and wife had adopted when she was eleven from an orphanage where she been since not long after her birth.

Just then his wife and fellow Ranger Z walks in "Bridge, what are you up too?"

"Well in the past I met Conner and Kira again the Dino Thunder Rangers, and their daughter Alexis, Kira was on my team in the past. We've met them before, twice apparently, but we only have a memory of meeting them once. They had no memory of meeting us well besides a short memory that they weren't sure was real, their Black Ranger remembers though, so he mustn't have had his memories erased like the rest of us, well im assuming all our memories were erased it's the only thing that makes sense, maybe Kat may know we could ask her" Bridge rambles

"Bridge you know I love you, and they way you speak but can you please slow down and get to the point, something about these Rangers was familiar?" Z asks her husband

"Yes, Conner, Kira and Alexis, they seemed familiar. They actually reminded me of our daughter Charlotte and while I couldn't say anything, while there are I would love to be able to change I wouldn't because then I wouldn't know what I would be returning too. I wanted to look them up though" Bridge tells her

"I understand, as much I would to be able to save my dad, to save Sky's dad we cant it might lead to a vastly different future. Also we don't know if Charlotte is related to them and if saying anything may have changed Charlotte's fate, it may have been better but it also could have been much worse, we just don't know. We always promised Charlotte that one day if she wanted to she could look up her birth family if she wanted to" Z speaks up

"Well let's look them up before we jump to conclusions" Bridge speaks up

Bridge accesses the database and brings up the data on Conner and Kira's family.

"According to this Conner and Kira had three children, Alexis who you met, Annie and Matt. Alexis was oldest, she had a child when she was still young with her friend and later husband Jasper James. A daughter they named Charlotte Mcknight who oh god, disappeared from the hospital shortly after birth and even though they looked for her she was never found" Z explains reading the sceen Bridge brought up

"She could also be their daughter, we need to talk to her and get them to come for a visit. I did tell them I might see them again soon, well soon for me, it wont have been for them, they went the long way round. We could get a definite answer that way" Bridge speaks up

Bridge and Z shut down the database and head home tonight they will have a chat with their eldest Charlotte.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 _Thanks for reading_

 _Hope you enjoyed_

 _Here you see why I couldn't reveal Bridge or Kira's teams families as it would spoil this chapter._

 _Kira's teams families_

 _Conner and Kira – Alexis McKnight born 2007, Annie McKnight born 2009, Matt McKnight born 2011_

 _Ethan and Angela – Jasper James born 2007_

 _Trent – Peter Fernandez born 2009_

 _Tommy and Hayley – Elizabeth-Sarah Katherine Oliver born 2011, Hannah Lily Oliver born 2013_

 _Alexis and Jasper – Charlotte McKnight born 2025 (Disappeared at birth and adopted by Bridge and Z in 2036)_

 _In my universe SPD takes place 10 years later in 2035 not 2025._

 _Bridge's teams families_

 _Bridge and Z_

 _(Z born Elizabeth Delgado to Danny and Kendall in 2018 (more about this in 'Emma's story'))_

 _Charlotte Carson born Charlotte McKnight to Alexis McKnight and Jasper James 2025 adopted 2036,_

 _Eloise Carson born 2037_

 _Calvin Carson born 2039_

 _Syd and Sky_

 _(Sky born to unnamed parents who died around his birth and he was Orphaned, he was then adopted by Wes and Jen. Sky kept his birth name and Collins was second last name but never used at SPD as he didn't want favouritism from other than be able to follow in his adoptive father's footsteps. Sky has two much older adoptive siblings. Conner born 2004, Sarah born 2006 (more about this in 'Emma's story'))_

 _Jen Rachel Tate born 2037_

 _Ray Wesley Tate born 2039_

 _Jack and Ally_

 _Lachlan Landors born 2038_

 _Avril Landors born 2039_


End file.
